For safety reasons, wind energy installations with variable-pitch rotor blades are generally designed to adjust the rotor blades by means of an autonomous energy store even when the power supply system fails. In order to make it possible to safely stop the wind energy installation in a situation such as this, an emergency drive apparatus is provided. DE-B-103 35 575 discloses a pitch adjustment drive having an emergency drive device which has a rechargeable battery as an independent electrical energy store for the pitch adjustment drive. The rechargeable battery is connected to a converter in such a way that, in the event of a fault, the rechargeable battery is connected to the converter by means of a switch, thus providing the power required to operate the motor. However, it has been found that, during operation of the emergency drive device, certain load states can occur in which the rotor blade whose pitch is to be adjusted drives the motor. This then results in overrunning. In this case, electrical power is produced in the blade pitch control motor, thus resulting in the risk of the electrical power that is produced being fed back into the rechargeable battery. Feedback such as this is undesirable for a number of reasons, and can lead to damage. High charging currents can occur during feedback, for which the rechargeable battery is unsuitable. In general, the internal resistance of a rechargeable battery while being charged is higher than while it is being discharged, as a result of which dangerously high battery voltages can occur during charging and in particular during undesirable charging with high charging currents. A further damaging effect is that, when feedback occurs, this can lead to a rise in the no-load rotation speed of the blade pitch control motor. This leads to a shift in the characteristics and increases the loads acting in the pitch adjustment device and on the blades.
It has been proposed to use a chopper device to destroy the electrical power that is produced by the blade pitch control motor when overrunning, and in this way to protect the rechargeable battery against damaging high-current charging. In order to control the braking chopper, the voltage or the current flowing in the emergency circuit can be measured. However, it has been found that, during voltage-controlled operation, the problems of excessively high charging current cannot be coped with safely in all operating states.